


How to Heal a Broken Heart

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder seeks solace in the arms of a stranger and gets to act out a fantasy he didn't know he had.





	How to Heal a Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

How To Heal A Broken Heart (Revised) by by Johan

26 Mar 1998

How To Heal A Broken Heart (Revised)  
by Johan

OK to archive in MKRA (This is a revised version)  
RATING: NC-17  
SUMMARY: Mulder seeks solace in the arms of a stranger and gets to act out a fantasy he didn't know he had.  
SPOILERS: Red and the Black (in a very vague sort of way)  
DISCLAIMER: No copyright infringement intended. The characters who have inspired me are unquestionably the property of others - CC, Fox and 1013 - and I mean them no harm in letting my imagination run rampant. No money is being made from this.  
A WORD FROM THE AUTHOR: I have not seen RatB, and will most likely not do so for another nine months, when it is scheduled to run on the Amsterdam cable. But in my present spoiler-happy state of mind, I feel reckless enough to post a little romp about how Mulder might have dealt with his emotional turmoil after Alex' departure.  
I have always thought of myself as a romance writer, but here I am making a head-on plunge into slashdom with this smut feast. Incidentally, I am working on a companion piece about what Krycek was up to in the hours following. And it's turning out to be a much more romantic little thing. You might even get to read it. But for the moment, be gentle or give me hell, as long as it takes on a guise of constructive criticism. Send to: 

* * *

HOW TO HEAL A BROKEN HEART  
by Johan

Mulder felt the increasing pressure of the blunt cockhead against his sphincter muscle. 'This is not good', he was thinking, 'I am never going to be able to handle it.' But there was also this growing urge to give himself up completely to the demands of the hard cock all set to penetrate him. To abandon all thought and just let go.

...............

Mulder worked his way through the dense crowd filling the small and poorly-lit club. He thought it was strange how little small talk was being made around him, but the pounding music turned up to an unbearably high volume would have discouraged all but the most adamant social talker. Mulder was grateful for the noise.

He moved to take up a strategic position close to the bar and managed to claim a spot at the counter when one finally became available. He knew that he stood out among the patrons of the bar, dressed as he was in a white T-shirt and black jeans where studded leather and polished rubber were the norm. He was in a heavy-duty, hard-core leather bar where he knew Alex sometimes used to hang out in the old days. They never went there together, but Mulder knew there was something there Alex had needed, something he could not offer him.

Why he had come here tonight was not clear to him. On the off-chance Alex was there? To ask him what the hell was going on and what he wanted from Mulder now? He had been stung into remembering so many painful moments he'd preferred to repress. Into wondering once more what it was he really wanted for himself.

Mulder was suddenly aware of someone fixing his attention on him. A huge pumped-up mountain of muscle in a shining rubber top was checking him out from close by. The man had a serious blond crewcut and a pair of intense, pale blue eyes set in a face of stone. 'Great, I am being courted by the big brother of the alien bounty hunter', Mulder thought.

The man made a move to get closer and squeezed his broad shoulders into a space just a few inches off Mulder's face. His sheer bulk forced the other customers to make room for him at the bar. The man didn't have beer on his breath, Mulder noticed, as he was given a short grunt in the way of a greeting.

"And how are you today", Mulder let slip out. "Like it when smooth pretty wise-ass vanilla guys go slumming", the man answered.

His voice was deep, without a trace of expression, but there was a teasy edge to it that Mulder could feel in his balls.

...............

The cold lube smeared on the condom poking at Mulder's asshole brought out goosebumps across the small of his back. His stomach muscles contracted, and he held his breath as the thick cockhead pushed relentlessly into his tight opening. Mulder felt the strong grip of the man's hands tighten around his waist, and his body started giving in to the powerful cock willing its way inside him.

................

The man positioned himself on the stool next to Mulder's and leaned forward to whisper in his ear:

"So are we a party, then? Or are you just a tourist come to watch the big boys getting ready to play?"

Mulder turned his head to look at the man in the eyes. Was this some kind of an inside joke being played on a newcomer? No-one outside low-budget dungeon porn talks like this. Maybe it is after all the alien bounty hunter's big brother who's laid his hands on a wrong set of tapes to teach himself earthling English.

Mulder could not help a little sneer flash across his face: "I'm the soul of any party if I'm in the mood." And the man, right on cue: "It isn't your soul I'm into", taking Mulder's hand and placing it on his crotch, "I can make you real happy."

Mulder felt the weight of a substantial basket pressing against the palm of his hand, and was shocked by the rush of excitement flashing through his veins. He'd never thought he'd be impressed by physical attributes, but now he wanted to act on an impulse, to get that big slab of meat out of the snug latex and munch on it. Hell, the guy was a walking porn fantasy.

Wasn't that just what had kept his mind together after Alex. A straightforward relief of a need neglected in real life, momentarily invoked and dealt with at the sight of hot men acting out an urgent fantasy on screen. 'All porn junkies are size-queens at heart', he thought.

...............

Crouched on his knees, Mulder tried relaxing as well as he could. It was not easy but feeling still somewhat in control of his movements, he pushed his ass back in an effort to engulf the whole length of the man's cock. He let out an involuntary yelp when a pair of heavy, fleshy balls slapped against his own. The man was now inside him, all the way. He had not thought it possible.

"Right, you wanna get fucked good?", the man grunted.

Mulder could not get a word out of his mouth. His breath was gone and somehow he felt he wasn't really expected to respond. He was going to be used for the other man's pleasure, and that was exactly what he wanted. He needed to give up control, to let it happen to him. He didn't want responsibility, he didn't want to think. 'Brains on hold - just get on with it', he thought.

...............

It had all gone so quickly. There had been an urgent purposefulness on their way over to the man's place. As Mulder had half-expected, he occupied a bare, stripped-down loft with a concrete floor and little furniture. 'This guy is really wrapped up in his own fantasy', he thought. 'And I'm letting myself to be used as his prop.'

There was very little talk. Mulder let himself be stripped by the rough but capable hands of the other man. He was pushed onto the hard, coverless mattress on the floor. He lay there and watched the man get out the condoms and the lube from a battered refrigerator which seemed to be the only kitchen appliance in the space.

The man peeled off expertly his rubber gear to expose a huge thick cock dangling half-erect between his powerful thighs. Mulder swallowed at the sight of it. He wanted it. It was a tool for his total submission, its size a guarantee of clearing his mind completely of the pain Alex had just set ablaze in his heart.

...............

The man's hands were feeling their way around Mulder's hips as he positioned himself getting ready to pound away into the tight ass strained around the shaft of his huge, throbbing cock. He let the cock slide out a little way, and Mulder could not help shuddering at the feel of the bulbous head rubbing against his prostate. "Oh, man", escaped from his lips. "You really want it, don't you", the man hissed.

His voice was low and thick with breath now, vibrating with a hungry determination which made Mulder's blood run cold. 'He is not likely to turn cuddly on me all of a sudden', he thought.

The length of the cock swashed out of Mulder's ass with the head stopping just inside his sphincter. Mulder felt his mind go blank. His whole being was now entirely focused on wrapping itself snugly around that thick pole plowing his insides. He was transforming into a trembling mass of muscle whose sole purpose of existence was to engulf that monster member. Shock waves of painful pleasure shot through his body as the man accelerated with his thrusts.

He was being manhandled, but there was a bitter-sweet pleasure building up inside him. 'I will be so sore', he thought, but somehow it didn't seem to matter. 'Forget everything, just let it overcome you, just switch off your mind'. He had always hated drugs and drink made him sick, but there was this rush you get from sex which he knew he could get hooked on. He'd had glimpses of it with Alex, but had never before wanted to explore it ...

The thought of Alex shocked him into realizing where he was and what was happening to him. A giant moron sex maniac was pounding his monster cock into him, and all Mulder wanted was to have his brains fucked out.

He was suddenly pulled back with force against the man's crotch. An electric shock ran up the length of his spine when his ass cheeks collided with a loud smack against the heavy thighs. A set of fleshy balls swung against Mulder's tight scrotum, the man grabbed hold of his shoulders to steady himself in plowing the asshole in a growing frenzy, and Mulder's nuts became a punch-bag for a relentless lashing from the weight of the sack dangling at the root of the man's cock.

Mulder was aware of a burning pressure building up between his legs. His mind was going soft, and he felt they no longer were two men with minds of their own. The monster cock was demanding its due with the hot ass eagerly responding. There was a purpose beyond their control it seemed to him, and Mulder abandoned himself to whatever was requested of him. 'This is it, this is what I wanted and I'm getting it, getting it in a big way'. His breath was coming in short gulps now, tuned into the growing urgency of the action. The man was now holding Mulder firmly by the waist, pulling him back against his hard body with every thrust.

The pressure in his balls was driving Mulder crazy as it started spreading a leaden weight across his underbelly. He felt his cock straining against his abdomen, as it was getting ready to shoot a desperate, hot load he felt would explode inside him if it didn't get out right this instance.

"I'm going to come", he let out. "Yeah, you come for me, boy, you shoot your load for me. Get out the pressure, and I'll give you a good, long fuck to make you come again."

The man was speaking in a deep menacing tone, with a steady determination Mulder knew to mean he wasn't just talking dirty to make him come. He was going to take his time, get his pleasure and there would be nothing Mulder could do to get out before the other man was all ready and done with him.

'This is where I pass out', flashed through Mulder's head as his cock was suddenly grabbed by the root and given a firm squeeze. In a reflex motion, Mulder bent his head down and saw the big hand wrapped around his cock. Right then, a painful tidal wave of hot and cold pleasure exploded from deep inside his scrotum. Mulder felt his entire body contract in a desperate effort to splash out every single drop of liquid gathered inside him. A burning lash of thick cum shot out of his cockhead and hit him smack on his left cheek. He shuddered violently and kept coming in helpless hot jerks, feeling his ass muscles contract to the rhythm of the waves of cum his cock spat out. For one delirious moment Mulder felt it was he who was in possession of the other man, holding the hard cock in the stranglehold of his pulsating ass.

He was completely drained. The salty taste of his own sweat lingered on his lips. A wave of hot tears was rising into his eyes, blinding him for a moment. But there was a quiet sense of triumph swelling up inside him.

The man was still deeply anchored inside him - holding his ground, as painfully hard as ever. Mulder was trying to take advantage of the moment, his stomach muscles relaxed slightly, and he needed to catch his breath.

The man suddenly stirred, pulled him roughly by the waist to link up with his crotch, and Mulder felt the pressure of the heavy balls contracting against his crack. The weight of the man's broad chest was suddenly pressing against his sweaty back as he leaned forward to whisper into Mulder's ear:

"You're making me hot, boy. Now let's fuck for real".

The end


End file.
